Jealousy
by Grey.turtles
Summary: Reno asks Cloud to meet up with him, but it takes a turn for the unexpected. RenoXCloud. Yaoi's always fun to write. M for obvious reasons. Reveiw!


''You're so late man.'' Reno complained, adjusting the goggles on his fore head.  
''Yeah.'' Cloud said as he glanced at his watch. ''What do you want?'' He snapped.  
Reno brung a burning cigarette to his lips and inhaled deeply, causing him to slouch down the wall he was leaned against.  
''Ugh.'' Cloud grunted as Reno puffed smoke into his face. ''Well?''  
''I've seen the way you look at Sephiroth.'' Reno growled. '' I don't like it one bit.''  
''A little jealous, huh?'' Cloud asked, wafting more smoke from his face.  
Reno took a dangerous step forward and clasped Cloud's chin between his finger and thumb. Huge mistake.  
''Don't play games you can't win.'' The red head whispered.  
''Or what?'' Cloud retaliated, his fingers already crawling up the Turk's jacket.  
''Don't. You know what you do to me.'' Reno scolded , grabbing both of Cloud's hands to stop his tracks.  
Cloud seized the opportunity and pushed the red head's back against the wall he was once leaning on, resulting in a soft whimper.  
Cloud corressed Reno's jaw line gently until the pad of his thumb reached his lips. He then stroked tantalisingly on the bottom lip and shook his head.  
''You have to learn to keep this shut.'' Cloud tugged on Reno's lip. His voice then lowered into a seductive hum. ''But then again, I know how loud you can be.'' He added whilst pushing his free hand against Reno's groin. Reno moaned with pleasure.  
The Turk dared to slip his mouth around the blonde's thumb and he sucked gently, causing Cloud's breath to hitch in his throat. Cloud went to pull away, but Reno clamped his teeth down on the now thoroughly wet thumb. It only just didn't hurt.  
Cloud's breath hissed through his teeth and he stroked Reno's now hard area with his fingertips, causing him to groan and release his thumb.  
''The things I could do to you.'' Cloud swallowed whilst continuing his torture. Reno nodded, wide-eyed and eager. Cloud glanced down. His own twitching cock was threatening to break free of his black trousers and it was getting pretty difficult to ignore.  
Reno grabbed the waist of the blonde's trousers, but was stopped by him shaking his head.  
''What now?'' Reno moaned.  
''Not here.'' Cloud said, plainly. His face was impassive as he pulled Reno towards the rear end of the building.

''Wh-where are we going?'' Reno breathed.  
''Hush.''  
Cloud pulled Reno into an empty meeting room and locked the mahogany door.  
''We're under the General's office so you have to be quiet.'' Cloud stated.  
Cloud's intense stare looked at Reno's body up and down. Reno decided against asking about how he knew this room was free, or maybe he just didn't care.  
''Please.'' Reno begged, his finger's itching and twitching.  
Cloud took one more look at Reno and then forced him up against the wall. Then, he thrusted his hips against him and delved his lips into the red's neck.  
''See what you do to me?'' Cloud growled, pushing his hard member further against Reno's leg.  
Reno groaned appreciatively.  
''What I could do to you. Stupid Turk'' Cloud grunted.  
''St-stupid?'' Reno failed to not sound hurt.  
''Sexy.'' Cloud corrected, gaining a delicious grin from him.  
Cloud suckled on Reno's neck causing him to swallow hard.  
''Ah.'' He whimpered.  
Cloud bit and nibbled his way down his body. Neck. Collar bone. Shoulder. Each bite earned a moan and successfully left a dated mark.  
When Cloud reached the Turk's white shirt and blazer, he peeled the jacket from his shoulders. Cloud glanced up and caught reno's eyes with his own, both full of lust and greed.  
Reno's mouth was a perfect 'o' shape which allowed heavier breaths to pass through.  
Reno eagerly reached for the buttons on his shirt but then was stopped by an icy glare.  
Cloud's hand brushed against just the right spot on Reno as he pinned both of his hands against the wall, causing him to groan loudly.  
''Shh.'' Cloud hushed his eyes indicating to the floor above them. ''The more you try to rush this, the longer it will take.''  
Reno just nodded. Cloud undid the buttons achingly slow as to prove a point, his eyes never leaving Reno's flushed face. When he reached the bottom, he removed the shirt from his damp back.  
Cloud took a step back and eyed shirtless Reno greedily.  
''Cloud'' Reno gasped, becoming impatient again. ''I-I can't take this.''  
Cloud just hummed and licked his lips.  
''You're the only one.'' Cloud sighed.  
''Huh?''  
'' You were suspicious of me and Sephiroth.'' Cloud blinked.  
Reno shook his head as if to say 'I don't care anymore.'  
''Cloud shut up and do it already.'' He snapped.  
''So what?'' Cloud smirked, his fingers touching the bruises on his neck and shoulder.  
Cloud stepped closer to him again so they were nose to nose.  
''You know what.'' Reno whispered.


End file.
